1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to simulating apparatuses, particularly, to a system resistance simulating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may have many kinds of power platforms, such as a 60 watt (W) power platform, a 100 W power platform, a 150 W power platform, and a 200 W power platform. When an electronic device of a system, such as a storage device of a storage server, is updated from a low power platform, such as a 60 W power platform, to a high power platform, such as a 100 W power platform, a system resistance of the electronic device using the high power platform is greater than the system resistance of the electronic device using the low power platform. Therefore, the heat dissipating structure of the system needs to be evaluated again to satisfy heat dissipating requirements.
An ordinary method to evaluate the heat dissipating structure of the system is to use an actual updated electronic device. The updated electronic device is arranged in the system, and then evaluated. However, the updated electronic device may be damaged in the evaluating process, and the results may not be accurate.